Nadie engaña a Rumplestiltskin
by Muselina Black
Summary: Rumplestiltskin quiere algo. Sin embargo, ese cretino de Anansi no quiere dárselo. Rumple tendrá que tomar medidas drásticas para tratar con él y su obstinación. Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_**Disclaimer: **OUAT no me pertenece. Tampoco Anansi, que es parte del folklore africano-caribeño.  
_

___Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

___Para esta historia elegí a un personaje del folklore africano que me gusta mucho. A veces es el héroe, otras veces el villano, pero siempre es el dios de los trucos y las historias._

___Damas y caballeros, les presento a Anansi._

**Nadie engaña a Rumplestiltskin**

_Todas las historias son de Anansi…_

Desde que Kayode podía recordar, la aldea había estado amenazada por Hombre-cuervo. No conocía a nadie que lo hubiese visto, pero sabía que se trataba de una horrenda bestia con cuerpo de hombre y la cabeza y las alas de un cuervo gigantesco. Las leyendas contaban que sus afilados dientes eran de oro puro, aunque nadie hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca como para comprobarlo. Al menos nadie que estuviese vivo.

Kayode había escuchado muchas veces las historias sobre los valientes guerreros que habían osado enfrentar a la bestia. Su padre había sido uno de ellos. Algunos habían regresado malheridos a la aldea, pero muchos nunca habían vuelto, como el padre de Kayode. Por eso, el muchacho se dedicaba a ayudar a su madre en la pequeña parcela que ambos cultivaban.

Sin embargo, el joven no quería ser un granjero. Desde que era niño, ansiaba correr aventuras y ser un héroe. Como su padre. Pero no, estaba condenado a escarbar verduras por el resto de su vida.

Suspiró mientras se inclinaba a sacar de la tierra un enorme ñame. Era un día caluroso, como solían ser los días de verano en ese rincón del mundo. Kayode se incorporó y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Hola, Kayode! —El joven se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz familiar que lo llamaba. Ahí, bajo el ciprés que marcaba el inicio de la huerta estaba Thema, la hija del jefe de la aldea y su mejor amiga.

—Oh, hola, Thema —la saludó mientras se acercaba a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada. Sólo vine a buscarte. Se me ocurrió que podrías querer acompañarme a dar un paseo al río. Podríamos hacer una competencia de natación, como cuando éramos niños. ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Era divertidísimo!

Kayode se mordió el labio inferior. El problema con ese plan era que ya no eran niños. Ambos habían crecido bastante desde aquellos días en que retozaban en el agua. Thema se había transformado de una chiquilla flacucha y huesuda en una mujer hermosa… y él era un hombre, ¡caramba! No podía hacer como que ignoraba las suaves curvas de su amiga o la textura de su piel. No podía hacer como que cada vez que la veía no le daban ganas de besarla

Y eso nunca podría ser. Porque ella era la hija del jefe y él un simple granjero. Thema estaba destinada a un gran guerrero, no a él. Por más que la quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, tendría que limitarse a verla del brazo de otro.

—Lo siento. Debo ayudar a mamá con esto… —dijo apuntando a su alrededor. La joven le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Ya veo —musitó ella a su vez—. Bueno, nos vemos, Kayode.

Él suspiró mientras veía cómo ella se alejaba de él. Hubiera querido decirle que se detuviera, que él la quería y que se quedara con él para siempre. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ella estaba destinada a otro hombre, no a él.

-o-

Anansi soltó una carcajada al ver al último guerrero tratar de enfrentar al poderoso Hombre-cuervo. Siempre le divertía ver cómo esos ridículos humanos trataban de enfrentarlo. Tan débiles y patéticos. Ninguno de ellos nunca podría hacerle frente a su criatura. Anansi se llevó las manos a la nuca y se acomodó en el porche de su cabaña del árbol mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa de la tarde le acariciara el rostro. Estúpidos humanos.

—Veo que lo estás pasando bien, querido.

El hombre giró la cabeza para mirar a su visitante. Era casi el atardecer y la luz que caía entre las hojas de los árboles que los rodeaban era cada vez más tenue. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver quién era el que interrumpía su descanso vespertino —totalmente diferente al matutino, por cierto—.

—Oh, eres tú—gruñó—. Dime, ¿a qué debo el desagrado, Rumplestiltskin?

—Puedes ahorrarte los cumplidos—respondió el Oscuro con su habitual sonrisita—. Sólo pasaba a saludar.

—Ya. Tú nunca pasas "sólo a saludar". ¿Qué quieres? —replicó Anansi de malos modos. Su compañero se limitó a sonreír y a sentarse en la silla que sobraba.

—Vaya con tus modales, Anansi, querido—se burló. El hombre que tenía al frente se limitó a alzar una ceja—. Normalmente, la gente suele ofrecer algo de comida y bebida a sus invitados.

—Yo no te he invitado —fue la lacónica respuesta de Anansi—. Así que, dime qué quieres y lárgate.

—Siempre tan amable, querido —contestó Rumple y Anansi le respondió con una sonrisa mordaz—. Pero ya que quieres ir al grano… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el catalejo de Nataero? Sé de buena fuente que tú fuiste su último poseedor.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —replicó Anansi secamente—. Ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora lárgate —añadió hoscamente. Rumplestiltskin entrecerró los ojos.

—Mentira —declaró luego de unos instantes—. ¿Crees que no sé distinguir cuando alguien como tú me miente?

Anansi lo miró fijamente. Su aspecto habitual era cambiante. Podía pasar de verse como un hombre de mediana a edad, a tener el aspecto de un anciano o el de un adolescente. En esos momentos, era un hombre alto y ancho de hombros.

—Te lo repito: no sé de lo que hablas, Rumple. Y si no te vas en este preciso momento, lo que seguirá no será simpático.

Rumplestiltskin apretó los labios. Si se retiraba así, por las buenas, sería lo mismo que rendirse. Y él necesitaba desesperadamente ese catalejo. Se decía que con él se podía encontrar cualquier cosa que uno buscase. Seguro que con él encontraría a Baelfire.

Pero la mirada en los ojos de Anansi le dijo a las claras que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir en esa conversación. El Oscuro era poderoso, pero sabía muy bien que los poderes de Anansi, la araña, eran mayores de lo que podía parecer.

—Siempre tan amable, querido. En fin, ya que no tienes lo que busco, me iré. Buenas noches —dijo finalmente y desapareció ante la hosca mirada de Anansi. Que pensara que le había ganado. Tarde o temprano, ese arrogante creído se daría cuenta de que con el señor Oscuro no se juega.

-o-

Esa mañana lo habían anunciado en la plaza de la aldea. Sólo aquel capaz de vencer a Hombre-cuervo sería digno de la mano de la hermosa hija del Jefe, Thema. Kayode había escuchado el pregón con el corazón en un puño. Sabía que él no estaba destinado a estar con Thema. Nunca. Pero parecía que esa estúpida declaración la alejaba aún más de él.

Y para empeorar aún más las cosas, ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella. Una de las mujeres del jefe se había limitado a decirle que Thema no quería ver a nadie cuando él se había acercado a su puerta para hablar con su amiga.

—Lo siento, Kayode —había dicho la mujer, mirándolo con lástima, como si supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Él se había limitado a asentir y a alejarse silenciosamente.

No había querido ir a casa, donde sabía que su madre lo miraría con lástima. Y no podía ir al bosque donde acechaba Hombre-cuervo. Eso era suicidio seguro. En lugar de eso, se dirigió al río donde solía jugar con Thema cuando eran pequeños. Con un gruñido de frustración, se dejó caer sobre una gran roca lisa junto al agua.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Por alguna razón, estaba sintiendo el extraño impulso de ir al bosque. Sí, se encontraría con Hombre-cuervo y seguramente la bestia lo destruiría con sus garras, pero eso no sonaba como un mal destino en ese momento.

—Vaya, chico. ¿Hay algo mal?

Kayode saltó al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Hubiera jurado que estaba solo cuando llegó al río y no recordaba haber visto a nadie. ¿De dónde había salido aquél extraño que lo miraba tan extrañamente? Era un hombre rarísimo, con la piel escamosa y grisácea y los cabellos largos y desordenados. Kayode nunca había visto a alguien como ese hombre en los alrededores de su aldea.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó mientras se paraba de un brinco y buscaba a su alrededor algo que pudiera usar para defenderse.

—Tranquilo, querido. No quiero hacerte daño. No creas que tengo tanto tiempo que perder como para ponerme a pelear con un muchachito verde. —Kayode arrugó el ceño ante ese último comentario—. No, tengo algo mucho más interesante de lo que hablar contigo.

—¿De qué? —inquirió el joven, curioso.

—Supongo que tu estado de ánimo se debe a cierta jovencita, cuya mano consideras inalcanzable. —Kayode abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre acerca de Thema?—. No me mires así, chico. Yo lo sé todo. Y sé que te mueres por conquistar a esa princesita tuya.

—Su padre dijo que sólo se casará con quien venza a Hombre-cuervo —replicó él. El extraño hombre que tenía al frente soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso, muchacho?

—No soy un guerrero.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, chiquillo —replicó el misterioso hombre—. Si te dijera que tengo aquí algo que te ayudará a cobrar la mano de tu princesita… ¿qué me dirías?

Kayode se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué estaba jugando ese hombre? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Y cómo sabía tanto acerca de su vida? El joven se sentía un poco mareado por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento por su cabeza.

—Te preguntaría qué quieres a cambio —musitó finalmente. Para su sorpresa, esa parecía ser justo la respuesta que esperaba el tipo, que soltó una risita triunfal.

—Veo que he captado tu interés, querido —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Verás, sólo por esta vez no quiero nada. Digamos que… es personal.

—¿Qué podrías ganar de la muerte de Hombre-cuervo? —inquirió Kayode. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—Tú no te preocupes de esos detalles, mi querido muchacho. Es tedioso y aburrido. Además, deberías concentrarte en usar esto —dijo sacando de la bolsa que llevaba colgada de la cintura un arco y flechas. Kayode se preguntó cómo rayos lo había hecho para meterlo ahí.

—No sé usarlo —repuso.

—¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —fue la respuesta del hombre acompañada de un suspiro resignado—. Supongo que tendremos que comenzar con tu entrenamiento. Claro, eso si aceptas ayudarme. Y te puedo decir que nunca sabes cuándo te puede servir alguien como yo te deba un favor.

Kayode lo miró fijamente. Sí, el hombre era raro y misterioso, pero parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Además, le estaba dando una oportunidad ante algo que creía imposible. Casi podía ver el rostro de Thema brillando de felicidad cuando le anunciaran quién había derrotado finalmente al monstruo que acosaba la aldea.

—Trato hecho… ¿señor?

—Rumplestiltskin —contestó él mientras extendía su mano acompañada de una sonrisa—. Un placer, muchacho.

-o-

Kayode sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho mientras se internaba en la espesa selva que rodeaba la aldea. No le había dicho a nadie lo que pensaba hacer, seguramente tratarían de detenerlo. Quizás sí era una locura, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad. Probablemente sería la única que tendría.

Aún no sabía por qué había confiado en ese tal Rumplestiltskin, la verdad era que le parecía un hombre peligroso, pero no había podido evitarlo. Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en el entrenamiento que el misterioso hombre le había proporcionado en los días anteriores. A veces creía rememorar que su padre le había enseñado a usar el arco cuando pequeño, pero eran memorias leves y difusas. Sin embargo, el Oscuro le había dado una hierba que lo había hecho recordar para poder entrenarlo adecuadamente. En esos momentos, Kayode casi podía escuchar la voz de su padre dándole instrucciones.

"_Llévate la cuerda a la mejilla. Mantente tranquilo y respira hondo. El miedo suele ser la causa principal de fracaso."_

Rumplestiltskin había dicho que él tenía una habilidad nata con el arco y tras apenas unas horas de entrenamiento, el joven había sido capaz de acertar a los blancos móviles que el hombre había puesto entre los árboles con los ojos cerrados.

—Estás preparado, chico —había dicho con una mirada que indicaba a las claras que estaba bastante impresionado por el joven—. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que lo haríamos tan rápido?

Podía ser verdad que estaba preparado, pero Kayode sentía náuseas. ¿Por qué no se había despedido de su madre? ¿O de Thema? Intentó recordar las palabras que les había dicho a ambas la última vez que las había visto. ¿Les había dicho que las quería o que se cuidasen?

No.

Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ellas. ¿Quién cuidaría de su madre si fallaba? ¿Era ya muy tarde para regresar?

—Tranquilo, chico. No fallarás —el hombre estaba ahí, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de ello?

—Simple. Nunca hago una apuesta sin estar seguro de que puedo ganar —replicó el otro. Kayode arrugó la nariz—. Vamos, querido, entra al bosque de una vez y enfrenta tu destino.

—¿Mi destino?

—Sí, el destino, la suerte, como quieras llamarlo. Una cosa es segura: no espera a nadie.

Kayode tragó saliva y se adentró entre las ramas y las hojas. No conocía a nadie que se hubiera aventurado alguna vez entre esa espesura y salido con vida. Tendría que confiar en su instinto y memoria si quería salir de ahí.

Eso si lograba sobrevivir a Hombre-cuervo.

Después de caminar por lo que le parecieron siglos, Kayode se encontró a sí mismo en un claro del bosque. Durante toda su caminata, no había escuchado ningún sonido aparte del viento entre las hojas. Ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a caminar por ese sector. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le ponían de punta.

Si ni los animales salvajes se atrevían a estar ahí, ¿qué clase de bestia era Hombre-cuervo? Tragó saliva una vez más y se preguntó cuánto se demoraría en matarlo.

El silencio del claro era aún más sobrecogedor que el que reinaba en el resto del bosque. Sus manos estaban tensas en torno al arco de madera. El joven miró a su alrededor, esperando que algo sucediese en cualquier momento. Y aunque sabía lo que le esperaba, no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando sintió que algo muy grande se movía entre las copas de los árboles.

Sacó una flecha del carcaj que llevaba a la cintura y la acomodó en el arco, mientras miraba con los ojos entornados al lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. No podía ver nada con esas enormes hojas cubriendo su campo de visión. La única forma de tener una oportunidad de atacar a Hombre-cuervo era poder verlo. Era imposible apuntar así.

Tenía que buscar una forma de atraerlo y obligarlo a bajar.

Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que lo único que lo podía hacer bajar era ponerse él mismo en el lugar de la presa. Como tantos de los guerreros que habían intentado vencer a la bestia. Respiró hondo antes de darle un brusco pisotón a una rama seca en el suelo.

_Crack_.

Fue cosa de un segundo. No bien el ruido de la madera seca hubo roto el silencio del claro, otro ruido aún más fuerte resonó ahí. El sonido de unas alas enormes. Kayode levantó la cabeza mientras buscaba apresuradamente refugio para apuntar. Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Había escuchado muchas historias acerca de Hombre-cuervo según los pocos desgraciados que habían sobrevivido algún enfrentamiento. Pero ninguno de ellos había descrito la mirada de esos ojos sanguinolentos o la envergadura de sus alas. Era monstruoso. Además, sus brazos terminaban en garras horribles. Nunca le habían dicho nada de eso.

La bestia se abalanzó sobre él, dando picotazos al aire y graznando muy fuerte. Kayode se lanzó al suelo y rodó sobre su espalda mientras apuntaba al cielo. Hombre-cuervo estaba muy cerca de él cuando soltó la primera flecha.

Sólo escuchó el zumbido de la flecha rozar el aire, sin clavarse en nada, y un graznido furioso de la bestia, que se abalanzo sobre él con un nuevo picotazo. Kayode apenas pudo moverse para esquivarlo. La única ventaja que tenía sobre Hombre-cuervo, era que él era pequeño y ágil mientras que el monstruo era grande y pesado.

La bestia se levantó frustrada por sólo haberse encontrado con el piso cuando esperaba encontrarse con un bocado suculento. Desorientado, miró hacia todos lados hasta que sus ojos vieron al muchacho que trataba de escabullirse entre las ramas. Una delicia. Torpemente, la criatura se abalanzó hacia él, pero él ya estaba preparado y con una flecha en el arco. Esta vez no falló.

La flecha se clavó en el ala del monstruo, que rugió de dolor. Dio un manotazo en la dirección de Kayobe, alcanzándolo en la pierna. El joven gimió de dolor y trató de alejarse arrastrándose entre las ramas. Pero había herido a Hombre-cuervo. El animal se movía aún más torpemente que antes. Mordiéndose los labios para no gritar del dolor, Kayode puso una nueva flecha en el arco. Mientras se llevaba la cuerda a la mejilla, trató de olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba. El dolor punzante en su pierna, el barro en su rostro. Se concentró única y exclusivamente en el monstruo que tenía al frente.

Soltó la cuerda.

Le parecieron años antes de que la bestia soltara un rugido y cayera de espaldas con la flecha enterrada en el pecho. Kayode se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo.

Había ganado.

Había derrotado a Hombre-cuervo.

Podría casarse con Thema.

-o-

Con unas hojas y una cuerda, Kayode improvisó un vendaje para su pierna herida. Seguramente podría caminar hasta la aldea con la pierna en ese estado, pero no podría llevarse el cadáver de Hombre-cuervo. Sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba de algo para probar que efectivamente había asesinado a la bestia. Un destello desde el pico entreabierto del monstruo llamó su atención. Con un poco de trabajo, podría quitarle los dientes y llevarlos en su bolsa. Tomó su cuchillo y se afanó en la tarea. No era un trabajo muy limpio, pero al menos tenía algo con lo que probar su victoria.

Cojeando de la pierna herida y arrastrando la bolsa de dientes de oro, Kayode emprendió el camino a la aldea. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos alegres y optimistas. Ni siquiera pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse los rostros de su madre y de Thema cuando lo vieran cubierto de sangre. Casi podía escuchar sus gritos de alivio.

Mientras el muchacho se alejaba del claro, Anansi bajó de su casa en el árbol. Había escuchado los ruidos de la pelea, así como los rugidos de dolor del monstruo. Por supuesto, habían sido parecidos a los que había escuchado una y otra vez cuando los guerreros demasiado intrépidos habían llegado al claro y habían intentado atacar a Hombre-cuervo. Pero ahora el silencio que reinaba en el claro era demasiado. Normalmente se habría escuchado a la bestia desgarrar a su víctima.

Tanto silencio era antinatural.

Ahí, entre las hojas de los árboles yacía el cuerpo de su monstruo. Anansi se acercó a él y masculló una maldición. Estaba muerto. Maldito pajarraco inútil. ¿Ahora quién iba a proteger su sueño sagrado? El hombre dejó escapar una maldición.

Mientras se lamentaba por su desgracia, recordó que había escuchado que en la aldea más cercana el jefe había prometido la mano de su hija a quien matara a la bestia. Anansi se sonrió. Necesitaba una mujer. Le hacía falta compañía en las calurosas noches y le urgía alguien que cocinara para él. Los ñames definitivamente no era su especialidad.

Una joven mujer sería algo bueno. Quizás Hombre-pájaro no era tan inútil después de todo. Masculló un hechizo en dirección al cuerpo para hacerlo más liviano y se lo echó a la espalda. Ahora tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven y fuerte.

El camino a la aldea no era largo, pero Kayode se estaba demorando más de lo usual. Su pierna herida y el peso de los dientes de oro lo hacían ir más lento, pero la imagen de su adorada Thema lo hacía seguir adelante. Así lo encontró Anansi, con la mirada llena de esperanza y avanzando a paso firme a pesar de su herida. Dejó el cuerpo de Hombre-cuervo a un lado del camino y se dirigió a atajarlo.

—Hola, muchacho —lo saludó cuando llegó a su lado—. ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?

—No me lo creería, señor —replicó el joven con una sonrisa—. Hoy he vencido a Hombre-cuervo y voy a la aldea a anunciarlo.

—¿Tú, muchacho? No me lo creo —contestó Anansi, con una sonrisa traviesa. Kayode arrugó el ceño al ver esa mueca. No le gustaba nada de nada.

—Sí, yo. Ya verá cuando lleguemos al pueblo.

Anansi se limitó a sonreír siniestramente.

—No lo creo, mocoso —declaró mientras empujaba al joven al mismo tiempo que en el suelo se formaba un agujero enorme.

-o-

Sentía la cabeza pesada. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? A su alrededor sólo podía ver unas paredes de tierra y sentir olor a humedad. Estaba bajo tierra. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Kayode alzó la vista y vio un círculo brillante. El cielo.

Poco a poco, las imágenes volvieron a su mente. Se había encontrado con un extraño en el camino y este lo había empujado a ese agujero que había aparecido de la nada.

Mierda.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? No debería haberle dicho nada a ese hombre. Estúpido orgullo. Seguro que ahora ese mismo hombre estaría diciendo que él había matado a Hombre-cuervo y reclamando para sí la mano de Thema. Ese pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Kayode se encogiera. Maldito fuera.

El dolor en su pierna se había hecho más agudo.

Quizás moriría en ese agujero. Solo y abandonado. Ni su madre ni Thema nunca más sabrían de él. Tal vez pensarían que había huido o que había sido la última víctima de Hombre-cuervo. Se dejó caer al suelo del pozo con una maldición en los labios.

—¡Chico! ¿Qué haces ahí? —una voz que se le hacía muy familiar lo llamó desde arriba. La cabeza del misterioso hombre que lo había entrenado estaba al borde del agujero que mostraba el cielo.

—¡Un hombre me empujó! —gritó él a su vez. Pudo ver cómo el hombre maldecía y sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —escuchó y sintió como un humo violáceo lo envolvía. Cuando abrió los ojos, Kayode se encontró en la superficie, con el misterioso hombre que lo había ayudado mirándolo fijamente.

—Niño, eres un desastre —masculló mientras apuntaba una mano hacia él. Sintió como algo lo limpiaba y cómo el dolor de su pierna desaparecía en un hormigueo—. Ahora sí pareces un héroe. Las cosas que tengo que hacer —murmuró para sus adentros.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Kayode, quien acababa de darse cuenta de que aún tenía colgada de los hombros la bolsa de cuero con los dientes del monstruo.

—Si no me equivoco, se trata de mi amigo Anansi.

—¿Anansi? ¿El bromista? —Kayode tragó saliva—. Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No, ojalá lo fuera. Es precisamente el amigo del que quiero vengarme —soltó Rumplestiltskin como si nada—. Y si mis cálculos son correctos, ahora mismo debe estar en la aldea junto con tu noviecita.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—Uf, pareciera que todos los héroes de este maldito bosque son unos tarados —gruñó el Oscuro—. ¡Corre a la aldea y detenlo! ¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo?

Kayode frunció el ceño, pero echó a correr de todas formas. No podía permitir que Thema cayera en las garras de alguien como Anansi. Todos sabían cómo era él, siempre engañando y mintiendo a todos. Thema no merecía estar con alguien así.

Siempre había sido ágil, pero esa tarde, Kayode rompió todos sus récords. Mientras corría era ligero como el viento. Le sorprendió encontrarse con las puertas de la aldea sin guardar. Seguramente eso decía que Anansi ya había llegado anunciando la derrota de Hombre-cuervo. Sin perder ni un instante, voló a la plaza del pueblo. Ahí estaban todos reunidos, mirando a Anansi, que estaba sentado en una silla decorada y recibía tributo de los distintos sectores de la aldea. Detrás del respaldo estaba Thema, con una mirada miserable en su rostro. Kayode apretó los puños con fuerza. Nadie podía poner esa expresión en la cara de su amiga. Nadie.

—¡Es un impostor! —rugió entre la multitud mientras daba empujones para llegar al estrado, donde además de Anansi y Thema estaba el cuerpo de Hombre-cuervo—. Yo vencí a Hombre-cuervo.

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír, niñato —replicó Anansi—. ¿Quién creería que un mocoso como tú fue capaz de vencer a alguien como Hombre-cuervo? Nadie. Es imposible. Sólo eres el hijo de una granjera.

—Mi padre fue un guerrero —musitó Kayode con firmeza—. Y soy su hijo. Yo vencí a Hombre-cuervo.

—No tienes como probarlo, chiquillo —fue la respuesta de Anansi—. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus cosas a otra parte y nos dejas esto a los adultos?

—Tengo pruebas —dijo luego de un momento de silencio—. ¿Dónde están los dientes de Hombre-cuervo?

El jefe de la aldea alzó las cejas al escuchar eso y miró a Anansi.

—¿Dónde van a estar, muchacho? —inquirió Anansi—. Por supuesto que están en su pico.

—Entonces, no te opondrás a que alguien lo revise —señaló Kayode con una sonrisa. Anansi parecía dispuesto a negarse, pero el jefe asintió con interés—. Si mal no me equivoco, no encontraréis ninguno.

El jefe se acercó al cuerpo del monstruo y le abrió el pico con gran esfuerzo. Efectivamente, no tenía ninguno de sus famosos dientes de oro. Parecían haber sido arrancados por una mano experta.

—No están aquí —apuntó con claridad. Anansi empezó a temblar—. ¿Dónde están los dientes de Hombre-cuervo, Kayode? ¿Lo sabes tú?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el muchacho y tomó su bolso de cuero. Lentamente, lo volteó sobre el estrado y los dientes de oro cayeron sobre las tablas de madera.

—¡Los dientes de Hombre-cuervo! —exclamó el jefe—. De verdad fuiste tú, Kayode —añadió con un tono en el que se leía claramente la admiración. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más porque la multitud estalló en aplausos y vítores para su nuevo héroe.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Anansi había desaparecido súbitamente del estrado.

-o-

La araña avanzó rápidamente sobre la tierra. Rumple sonrió al reconocer el patrón que decoraba su abdomen. Anansi, el mismo viejo Anansi de siempre. Sin dejar de sonreír triunfalmente, puso su pie en el suelo frente al arácnido, que se transformó en un hombre maduro y delgado que lo miraba hoscamente.

—¿Vienes a regodearte de mi desgracia? —gruñó de malos modos. Rumplestiltskin sonrió de nuevo, más ampliamente.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con una mueca—. Nunca me burlaría de un amigo en desgracia.

—Ya. Como si te importar. ¿Quieres tu maldito catalejo? Ve a buscarlo. Está en las montañas de Boren. Ve a buscarlo y déjame en paz. ¿Crees que no sé que todo esto fue culpa tuya? —Anansi tenía la mirada clavada en Rumplestiltskin. Si había algo que odiaba en la vida, era perder—. Y espero no volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida, maldito.

Rumplestiltskin sonrió.

—Mira lo que hubieras podido ahorrarte si hubiéramos hecho esto desde un comienzo. Muchas gracias, amigo.

Anansi sólo lo miró hoscamente mientras el Oscuro se desvanecía frente a sus narices. Se suponía que él era la criatura más astuta de esa selva y acababa de ser engañado.

Quizás eso de meterse con Rumplestiltskin no valía la pena.

**FIN**

_Todas las historias son de Anansi… incluso esta._

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí es la historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
